Someday We'll All Be Free
by Crunch
Summary: They had nothing left to loose, until they found eachother. Just a short, insignificant little song fic-y thing, PLEASE R/R!!!(I'm gonna make this the prequal to SCL, thanks Shortie!)


Someday we'll all be free- by Crunch  
  
Eh, just an odd, short little story to cure writers block, and a little break from Star Crossed lovers *cough READ cough*. If it sucks, don't blame me, blame my Race!Muse *glares and elbows Race!muse, who's been sleeping on the job again.* Just REVIEW!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~*~  
  
Hang on to the world as it spins around,  
  
Just don't let the spin get you down.  
  
Things are moving fast,  
  
Hold on tight and you will last.  
  
~*~  
  
'Life was funny sometimes', The boy perched on the railing of the Brooklyn Bridge reflected, reveling in the solitude he could only find at this hour, in the depths of the darkness. As a preteen, he straddled the lines between childhood and manhood, though the streets had forced him to grow old quickly as his twelfth birthday approached. Whether or not he would live to see his birthday, well, only time would tell. After all, the night was still young.  
  
He started slightly as a high-pitched voice cut through the silence of the night.  
  
"You gonna jump?"  
  
Francis Sullivan shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
"Could I have your shoes?" The newsie glanced down at his boots, tattered and worn from miles upon miles of roaming the streets, as they dangled over the murky silhouette of the Brooklyn River far below.  
  
"You don't want 'em. Dey aint woith nothin'."  
  
"Dey looks fine ta me." Sullivan arched his neck to see the intruder for the first time. The boy, no older then ten, stood eyeing his boots greedily as he shivered in the cold. At the end of two stick-like legs, purple and splotchy from the winter night, his small feet clenched and shook uncontrollably in a pair of threadbare cotton socks. His face, caked in a mixture of sludge and snot, stared unsympathetically back at Sullivan. That was understandable; people now a days had no sorrow to spare.  
  
~*~  
  
Keep your self respect, your manly pride,  
  
Get yourself in gear.  
  
Keep your stride, never mind your fears,  
  
Brighter days will soon be here.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why dontcha run home ta your parents, kid." It was the child's turn to shrug.  
  
"Can't. Their dead. How bout yours?"  
  
"Santa Fe." Sullivan turned back to the waters, shifting uncomfortably ontop of the icy metal railing biting his flesh.  
  
~*~  
  
Take it from me, someday we'll all be free  
  
Just wait and see, someday we'll all be free  
  
~*~  
  
"How come youse here, if der so far away?"  
  
"I wanted me freedom." Francis smirked bitterly. 'The water looks so cold tonight' he thought, gripping the railing tighter between frost-bitten fingers.  
  
"You find it?" With a sigh, the newsie leaped to the bridge, wincing as his sore feet met the hard surface with a CLANG!  
  
"Yeah, kid, I found it. Look at me, I'm free like da wind." Pulling a cigarette from the depths of his pocket, the newsie turned away from the river. Maybe he'd jump tomorrow night, if it wasn't so damn cold, and if there were no more interruptions. Painfully, he struck a match. After enjoying the warmth creeping closer and closer to his fingertips, he lit the cigarette, sheltering the pale orange flame until it took.  
  
~*~  
  
Keep on walking tall, hold your head up high.  
  
Lay your dreams right up to the sky.  
  
Sing your greatest song,  
  
And you'll keep going, going on  
  
~*~  
  
"See ya around, kid." Sullivan turned to leave, then stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the light patter of footsteps behind him. After a glance over his shoulder, it was obvious the boy was following him. He considered walking faster; it was doubtful the child could keep up, with those skinny legs. But out here, with no decent clothing or shelter, it wasn't likely this kid would last the night. And he deserved a chance atleast. That was something Sullivan could do right, for once. Give him a chance. In the end, his conscience got the better of him  
  
"You got a place ta stay, kid?" The boy shook his head, mumbling something around the small, frozen fingers crammed in his mouth. "Whassat?"  
  
"No, I aint got a place." Sullivan nodded, shoulders hunched against the harsh wind that wracked his body. "Come on, den, you could come wid me. Whats yer name, anyways?"  
  
The kid's face split into a weak grin, the first emotion he'd shown all night. "Luca. Luca Conlon." As the wind howled, he struggled to catch up with the older boy.  
  
"Does this mean I don't get yah shoes?"  
  
~*~  
  
Take it from me, someday we'll all be free  
  
Hey, just wait and see, some day we'll all be free  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aww, they saved eachothers lives, isn't that sweet. M'Eh, it was short, just a one time attempt at a song fic I've always wanted to write. So whadya think? PLEASE REVIEW!!! Comeone, just one little click of a mouse, take the time. Go on! 


End file.
